Sin Mentiras No Hay Amor
by chobitsharuno07
Summary: ¡Tercer capitulo subido! Aveces uno miente para no dañar a un ser querido, ¿pero vale la pena si despúes te termnina odiando? En toda relacion hay mentiras aunque estas se llamen "piadosas"... ¡Dejen review!
1. Traición

Hola! Jeje aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este mi primer fanfics, que después de mucho tiempo por fin me decidí a escribir, este es resultado de aquellas locas ideas que rondaban por mi mente sobre esta linda pareja ajja, bueno espero que no sean muy duros conmigo y que dejen alguno que otro review, de verdad se los agradecere!

Los personajes de scc no me pertenecen son propiedad de clamp XD (solo hasta que sea millonaria y compre los derechos jeje)

" " pensamientos

() notas de la autora

PD: la actitud de Eriol la modifique un poco ( bueno bastante), pero no se preocupen más adelante volvera a ser el caballeroso hombre que todos conocemos.

oooOOooOOoooOOOooooOOOooo

**Capitulo uno**

...

**Traición**

...

Poco a poco los nacientes rayos de sol tocaban su blanca piel, pero a ella no le importo en lo más mínimo, puesto que llevaba horas llorando desconsoladamente por un hecho ocurrido en la tarde anterior…hecho que la marcaría a sus cortos 15 años

_inicio flash back  
_

Eriol-kun!!- gritaba ella buscando al joven en el interior de la mansión, aunque era en los jardines donde generalmente se le podía encontrar la mayor parte del día, pero en esta ocasión no había ningún rastro del en estos.

Mmm ¿que quieres? – respondió el aludido con un tono brusco, ya que con el llamado se despertó.

Así que aquí estabas dormilón… te vine a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntos al festival- dijo ella un tanto nerviosa, situación que se repetía cada vez que se encontraba cerca del ojiazul.

Ahhh no me acordaba que era hoy- y era verdad ya que aveces era un poco despistado, pero al rato de pensarlo un poco agrego- esta bien, además no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Tomoyo se puso muy contenta con la respuesta de Eriol

Entonces nos vamos Eriol-kun?

Si- fue lo único que respondió

Después de un par de minutos llegaron hasta el templo donde se realizaría el festival de verano.

Al comienzo Eriol se mantenía distante de Tomoyo, pero luego cuando este se encontró con un par de amigos del instituto, cambio totalmente su actitud hacia ella lo que causo curiosidad en Tomoyo, ella sabia que a veces Eriol la trataba con indiferencia cuando no se encontraban solos, pero nunca había cambiado tan drásticamente su actitud de un momento a otro, sin embargo al pasar un tiempo ya no le presto atención a esto, puesto se encontraba feliz compartiendo con Eriol… algo que en las ultimas semanas rara vez sucedía.

Y dime como esta tu madre? hace varios días que no se presenta a trabajar en casa- pregunto el un tanto preocupado.

Mmm...Esto…veras- Tomoyo no estaba cómoda al hablar del tema, era cierto que su madre no había asistido hace varios días a trabajar, pero esto se debía a su delicado estado de salud que se había debilitado considerablemente después de la muerte de su querido esposo años atrás.

Eriol se percato de que el semblante de Tomoyo ya no mostraba la alegría característica en ella e intento cambiar de tema pero ella lo detuvo.

No es necesario que hagas eso Eriol… lo que pasa es que no ha mejorado nada en los últimos días sino todo lo contrario…hasta el doctor esta preocupándose por lo que pueda pasarle.

Así que eso era…-

Si- Tomoyo podía reflejar en sus ojos tristeza y preocupación cosa extraña en ella

Pero no te preocupes, ya veras que se recuperara pronto - diciendo esto, le dedico una mirada tan dulce que se sentia morir por dentro ademas de que le hacia confiar completamente en sus palabras.

Gracias…- Tomoyo estaba muy agradecida pues le había levantado el animo de nuevo.

Luego hubo un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos, pero a simple vista se podía ver a Eriol absorbido en sus pensamientos por lo que no resistió mas y pregunto.

Mmn ¿tu madre sigue trabajando en el extranjero o volvió? "que boba no puedo preguntar eso pensara que soy una tonta".

Eriol negó con la cabeza- … según ella quiere pasar mas tiempo con nosotros, así que se instalo en la ciudad – respondió el sin mucho animo, pero al recordar una conversación que tuvo con su madre el día anterior agrego- mi mama me pidió que te preguntara, que cuando la irías a visitar?, se quejo de que ya no la ibas a ver tan seguido como antes, de verdad Tomoyo a veces pienso que te quiere mas a ti, que a mi su propio hijo –

Tomoyo podía ver una cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, aunque este trataba de aparentar todo lo contrario.

Te equivocas Eriol tu madre siempre me habla de ti con mucho cariño… ella de verdad te ama e incluso daría lo que fuera por tu felicidad y eso no lo deberías dudar –dijo para intentar alegrar al chico

¿Eso crees?...- ahora mirándola a los ojos- Tomoyo podríamos hablar de otra cosa por favor? ,Sabes no me siento muy bien al hablar de mi familia.

Tomoyo sabia perfectamente que Eriol se llevaba bastante bien con su familia e incluso habían hablado de esta muchas veces en el pasado ,por lo que se preocupo por la actitud de su amigo -te sucede algo ¿Estas bien?- no soportaba verlo con esa mirada tan triste, se veía tan vació ,algo totalmente opuesto al Eriol que ella conocía.

Emm si… en realidad no Tomoyo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante, vamos a otro lugar?

El Tomo su mano para llevarla a la parte trasera del templo, lo que causo que Tomoyo se ruborizara con el acto, pero Eriol no reflejó que le molestara en lo mas mínimo hacer ese tipo de cosas ,pero ella no solamente se ponía completamente roja como tomate, si no que también sentía que el tiempo se detenía y todo esto se debía a que hace mas de un año se había dado cuenta que sentía algo mas que amistad hacia el, pero que hasta ese momento no se había armado del valor suficiente para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

E-esta bien Eriol vamos- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tomoyo por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos llegaron hasta una pequeña laguna acompañada con varios árboles de cerezo en flor.

"Es el sitio perfecto para decírselo"- era lo único que pensaba Tomoyo ya que si estaba en lo correcto, Eriol le correspondía a sus sentimientos y en aquel lugar se le declararía, aunque tenia sus dudas puesto que hace un par de meses Eriol había cambiado totalmente su personalidad y esto se lo atribuía al cambio de escuela, ya que ahora asistía a un internado para jóvenes de la elite de Japón, claro que ella no asistía a tan prestigiosa escuela por ser hija de una de las criadas, pero la señora Hiragizawa estimaba enormemente a la madre de Tomoyo por todos los años de servicio y gracias a esto no fue una novedad que Eriol y Tomoyo se convirtieran en amigos desde la niñez.

Bueno "no creo que esto sea una buena idea pero ya comencé así que debo terminar todo esto de una vez" yo te quería decir que…- intentaba demostrar nerviosismo, pero esto no fue necesario ya que el también estaba sumamente nervioso desde que tomó su mano, porque hace un tiempo comenzó a fijarse en Tomoyo, no como una amiga sino como una hermosa mujer, pero el jamás demostraría lo que sentía puesto que muy amigos serán pero el no se daría el lujo de tener una relación con la hija de la criada, en cambio hace unas semanas se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga que al igual que Tomoyo le había robado el corazón, además de ser hermosa pertenecía a una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de Japón por lo que era un buen partido para el.

Dime Eriol confía en mi, tu sabes que lo puedes hacer- diciendo esto le dedico una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera y que tanto le gustaban a el-"que me lo diga por favor"-Tomoyo esperaba con ansias lo que Eriol tenia que decirle pero lo que siguió no fue muy agradable para ambos sobre todo para ella…

Esta bien… hace unas semanas comencé a sentirme atraído por una amiga de la infancia y no me he atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos- Eriol miro a Tomoyo de reojo sin que esta se percatara de su acto

Ahh- frunció el seño al principio pero luego de sacar sus propias conclusiones sonrió- "que tierno no se atreve a decírmelo directamente" – seguramente ella también siente lo mismo por ti.

¿En serio?¿Tú crees? -"como sabrá ella que a Kaho le gusto? Aquí hay algo extraño"

Si… estoy segura de eso- poco a poco fue acercándose a Eriol hasta sentir su calida respiración y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos se paralizaron como si inconscientemente desearan que ese momento no acabara nunca, pero no fue así, ya que solamente cuando estuvieron así de cerca ella se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo del totalmente avergonzada– lo-lo siento no se en que estoy pensando "casi"

Que hacías? – a pesar de su edad seguía siendo un poco torpe con las mujeres pero cuando relaciono todo se sonrojo y se alejo de Tomoyo dándole la espalda para que no se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba en ese momento. (lo se… el amor nos hace tontos ejje)

Eriol no es necesario que sigamos engañándonos "es ahora o nunca" tu me gustas mucho y yo se que no te soy indiferente-

Que? Creo que aquí hay un error…-Eriol no pudo terminar de explicarle porque lo interrumpo.

Yo no lo creo se que eres tímido, pero nunca imagine que tanto… sabes te ves tierno así sonrojándote - Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole a Eriol, poruqe jamás en toda su vida había sido tan atrevida con un chico, a pesar de que era constantemente el centro de atención de varios por su particular belleza.

Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron que Eriol se diera vuelta para verla a los ojos- lo siento Tomoyo pero de la persona de la que te hablo es… Kaho Daidouji, hace un par de semanas ella volvió a Tomoeda y nos hemos juntado varias veces y te quería pedir un consejo– "no creo que lo haya tomado muy bien"

Es una mentira verdad?!- fue lo único que pensaba Tomoyo esta debía de ser una de sus bromas no podía ser verdad lo que el estaba diciéndole.

No- Eriol fue cortante con ella, porque lo que más odiaba era que lo tomaron por mentiroso.

Es mentira! No puede ser…-

"Ya me canse de todo esto" es que no entiendes que me gusta Kaho…¿tan dificil es de creer?- lo que continuo fue muy doloroso para ella - acaso creíste que me enamoraría de ti? la hija de una simple criada, bueno te equivocaste enormemente, solo me juntaba contigo porque mi madre al verte tan sola me pedía que te hiciera compañía, así que no te hagas mas ilusiones conmigo.

No es verdad… NO ES VERDAD! Eriol porque me haces esto? No ves lo mucho que me duele…- lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos amatistas, pero ella por su orgullo no los dejaría salir, no enfrente del.

No me digas que lloraras…" creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, pero si paro mis amigos creerán que me enamore de una criada"- inconscientemente Eriol desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos del instituto escuchando todo lo que pasaba entre ellos y esto se debía a que cuando se encontraron ellos le aconsejaron que hablara con Tomoyo sobre Kaho y le pidiera un consejo para declarase la próxima vez que se encontraran - seamos sinceros Tomoyo nunca has querido ser mi amiga solo te acercabas a mi por mi dinero… ya no te hagas la mosquita muerta que conmigo no te va a resultar.

Y lo siguiente que digo fue lo que mas la daño a ella y lo que la marco.

Tu no eres nadie Tomoyo y jamás lo serás…- Eriol no pudo seguir puesto que ella se le acerco y le dio una fuerte cachetada, pero en esos escasos segundos el pudo ver a la amatista derramando lagrimas y sobre todo pudo ver sus ojos… aquellos que siempre le hacían pensar que todo estaba bien, pero que ahora mostraban una inmensa tristeza.

TE ODIO HIRAGIZAWA! – Tomoyo desquito toda su rabia y tristeza con esas palabras, pero en lo único que pensaba era en las palabras del chico _"… __Tu no eres nadie tomoyo y jamás lo serás…"_ ¿quien se creía el para decirle esas cosas? muy de la elite seria, pero no era mas que un engreído y superficial.

Eriol miraba como Tomoyo salía corriendo del lugar para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche- que hice… ella no se merecía esas palabras-dijo casi en un susurro, Eriol dudo si seguirla o no pero al recordar a sus amigos no se movió del lugar, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima cayera de sus ojos azules, claro que los demás no la vieron por la oscuridad- "que hice? Ella no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía!".

En otro lugar

Tomoyo corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer, que ese sentimiento de dolor ya no la atormentara mas, pero no lo haría… no iba a hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

¿Porque?, ¿porque Eriol si yo te quería tanto? –lagrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta sus labios los cuales rozó con uno de sus dedos – y pensar que estuvimos a punto de besarnos… que boba fui al pensar que un niño tan rico como Eriol pudiera fijarse en mi, pero en ese momento – recordando cuando casi se besaron- algo en sus ojos me decían que el también sentía lo mismo que yo, me hicieron sentir que yo...que yo…era especial para el.

Así pasaron las horas en las cuales Tomoyo vagaba por las calles de Tomoeda buscando la razón por la que el joven que había cautivado su corazón, se había transformado en la causa de su sufrimiento de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso.

_Fin flash back_

"no cabe duda que soy una verdadera tonta, como es posible que lleve horas llorando por alguien que piensa que soy lo peor…"- pensó Tomoyo – ahora que lo pienso ya esta amaneciendo será mejor que vuelva a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada pero… ¿donde estoy?

**fin del primer capitulo**

...

Jejej por fin me gusto como quedo después de leerlo varias veces y arreglarlo y si me decidí por fin a subirlo, quiero agradecerle a mi hermanita que me ayudo mucho con las ideas y con la redacción bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo Bye!


	2. Nuevos amigos

Hola! Lo siento mucho de verdad tenia pensado subir el segundo capitulo a la semana siguiente pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer… estudiar, casamientos, estudiar, fiestas lo normal en mi vida (si… obvio ¬¬) espero que les guste! ya que lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Los personajes de Scc no me pertenecen sino a clamp T.T

oooOOooOOoooOOOooooOOOooo

"_no cabe duda que soy una verdadera tonta como es posible que lleve horas llorando por alguien que piensa que soy lo peor…"- pensó Tomoyo – ahora que lo pienso ya esta amaneciendo, será mejor que vuelva a casa, Mamá debe estar preocupada pero… ¿donde estoy?_

oooOOooOOoooOOOooooOOOooo

**Segundo capitulo**

...

**Nuevos amigos**

...

Al no estar totalmente conciente del rumbo que había tomado, llego hasta un sector de la ciudad que jamás había visitado, así que se desconcertó e intento buscar a alguien que le pudiera indicar el camino de regreso, pero no había caso, no lograba divisar a ninguna alma en la calle y con razón ya que eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y como si fuera poco las casas en esta zona, se hallaban a 5 Km. de distancia las unas con las otras.

Pero cuando se resigno a que solamente en un par de horas mas podría encontrar ayuda, como un ángel para ella se hallo con una joven muchacha de unos aproximados 15-16 años, dueña de una voz dulce, segura pero calmada a la vez, su cabello era de un hermoso color castaño claro, que no llegaba mas allá de sus hombros y este a su vez estaba tomado por dos coletas altas, sus ojos verdes reflejaban alegría y tranquilidad…

Hola…te puedo ayudar?, perdona si te lo pregunto pero tu no eres de por acá verdad? - dijo sonriente la joven castaña.

S-si, lamentablemente tienes razón... pero como lo supiste?- pregunto curiosa.

No hay que ser adivina… es que tienes una cara de perdida, además de tus ropas- dijo observando de reojo el hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto Tomoyo , el cual era de un color morado que iba oscureciéndose gradualmente mientras mas se descendía por el traje y como detalles tenia pequeños toques de flores de cerezo en la parte inferior de un color blanco invierno.

Es verdad – respondió tímidamente la chica.

Entonces que haces por estos caminos? Pregunto con un tono de voz preocupada y dudosa, ya que al contrario de las demás zonas de Tomoeda, en el barrio Amestris no era muy común encontrarse con personas que no tuvieran relación alguna con las familias de la elite , las cuales habitaban esta zona residencial.

Es que yo…yo- trago saliva y pudo por fin quitarse un gran peso de encima al contarle todo lo que había pasado e irremediablemente rompió a llorar, impulsiva e incontroladamente pero esta vez la chica la abrazo y la fue tranquilizando poco a poco con claras intenciones de querer ayudarla.

Lo siento no era mi intención pero… – dos lagrimas se asomaron nuevamente y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- yo… yo necesitaba contárselo a alguien- Tomoyo generalmente era una muchacha que no hablaba de su vida intima y se guardaba sus problemas para no preocupar a los demás, pero esta vez no pudo soportar el sufrimiento.

No tienes que pedirme perdón además según dicen algunos es mejor contar las penas a desconocidos- intento decir la chica para reanimarla

Pero tu me has escuchado y no me conoces… de verdad gracias necesitaba esto.

No te preocupes pero si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y te presto un poco de ropa o pensaras andar con el kimono todo el día?- le pregunto embozando una sonrisa cautivadora

Ahhh no, bueno en realidad no me importa andar con esto- dijo sonrojándose

Jajaja bueno pero tendremos que conseguirte algún transporte que te lleve hasta tu hogar, así que igual tendremos que ir a mi casa, no te puedes negar si?- le pidió ella

Tu ganas… ahh pero se me había olvidado preguntarte, cual es tu nombre? Le dijo un tanto apenada por su falta de cortesía.

Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto y tu?- contesto ella con una bella sonrisa

Tomoyo Elric y el gusto es mío, a todo esto por donde vives? Pregunto expectante

Mmm haber a unos 6 Km. de aquí – anuncio la castaña

Que! Y como llegaste hasta acá?- dijo frunciendo el seño pero al ver la cara inocente de Sakura no pudo mas que limitarse a reír

Ahh eso... bueno veras... lo que pasa es que- intentaba pronunciar sin mucha ayuda por los nervios.

No te preocupes vamos a tener mucho tiempo para charla jaja- dijo enigmáticamente- además si llegue acá que importan 6 Km. mas verdad? – Tomoyo no le podía reprochar nada, si ella la estaba ayudando por buena persona.

Oye Tomoyo…- no espero ni un momento más para corregir a su amiga .

Dime?- pregunto volteándose para verla directamente.

Crees que nos iremos caminando? – en otra cirscustancia no le molestaría caminar pero en esta ocasión no iba a permitirle a Tomoyo que diera un paso mas, menos si había pasado por tantas cosas.

No entiendo de que hablas- le contesto curiosa, sin quitar de su rostro cierto gesto de no comprender nada.

De esto-murmuro ella comenzado a examinar una pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba consigo y luego dirigiéndose hacia ella le reprocho - nunca deberías salir de casa sin celular jeje era lo que siempre me decía mi madre y al aparecer tenia razón- dijo señalando un pequeño celular en sus manos de color coral.

Sakura la miro confundida ya que al parecer no había reaccionado a sus palabras.

Hey- dijo agitando sus manos enfrente de ella hasta que por fin logro volver en si a la amatista y es que en todo el tiempo transcurrido no se le había cruzado ni siquiera la remota idea de llamar a alguien y ahora se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan distraída para variar.

Bueno ahora a quien llamare haber – busco unos segundos en la lista de contactos hasta encontrar un número- sabia que lo tenía! Dijo alegremente.

Espero unos momentos hasta que una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado.

Si.. Quien habla? -Por su tono de voz debía estar recién despertando.

Hola tío te desperté?- pregunto en tono burlón sonriendo para sus adentros.

Como crees saku… y dime para que soy bueno? –era evidente para el que Sakura necesitaba su ayuda o sino jamás lo hubiera despertado tan temprano, aunque últimamente su sobrinita necesitaba muchos "favores".

Jaja no se te puede engañar tío … lo que pasa es que… – le relato lo sucedido con su nueva amiga- entonces te quería pedir que nos vinieras a recoger por favor, nos encontramos cerca de la casa de Shaoran- diciendo esto ultimo se sonrojo notablemente.

Mmm creo que no me puedo negar o si saku?- al fin y al cabo jamás le había podido negar alguna petición a su sobrina ,así que después de meditar un poco respondió-… esta bien ya que si no lo hago tus padres descubrirán tu pequeño S-E-C-R-E-T-I-T-O –era su turno de vengarse y al parecer había acertado con su pequeño comentario.

Sakura al oír estas palabras sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar que harían sus padres al enterarse- ahh tío emm te esperamos… ya sabes donde estamos, adiós - dijo rápidamente dando por terminada aquella conversació.

Tomoyo quedo confundida por lo que logro escuchar pero no iba a inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le correspondían… por el momento-

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que pudieron divisar una camioneta 4x4, en la cual se podía ver claramente a un hombre de unos 40 años de tez blanca, la cual contrastaba con sus cabellos de color negro al igual que sus profundos ojos y el que se detuvo completamente al llegar a la altura donde se hallaban.

Hola- fue lo único que dijo al bajarse del vehículo

Hola tío, veo que viniste enseguida a buscarnos- respondió un poco sorprendida Sakura

Tomoyo se impresiono bastante con la camioneta, la cual era el ultimo modelo que recientemente había anunciado una famosa empresa automotriz, esto se debió principalmente a la conclusión errónea a la que llego, pues pensó que Sakura no seria adinerada por su atuendo , el cual era bastante sencillo, pero al parecer se equivoco y bastante.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo –la castaña tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo para que esta reaccionara y subieran al vehículo.

William se rió de la escena pero al examinar de reojo a Tomoyo le pareció conocida, algo en ella le recordaba a una persona de su pasado, pero saco rápidamente esas ideas de su cabeza para responderle a su sobrina que le estaba hablando… "como es posible que justo ahora vuelvan esos recuerdos…Sonomi".

Ehh perdona que me decías?- pregunto ahora un tanto apenado.

Tío sigues siendo despistado… es solo una sugerencia pero si quieres podrías poner en marcha la camioneta pero te repito es solo una opinión mía – dijo riendo junto a Tomoyo como cómplice.

Ah si vámonos… pero antes, Sakura no entiendo porque tus padres te enviaron a estudiar a Inglaterra ya que no aprendiste muchos modales jejeje… si no te has percatado aun no me presentas a tu amiga- dijo señalando a Tomoyo con la cabeza.

Perdón tío se me había olvidado… ella es Tomoyo Elric vive en el barrio Shinguhi, Tomoyo el es William.

Mucho gusto señorita, mmm pero Shinguhi no esta a mas de 15 Km. de aquí o me equivoco?

Si- respondió bajando la vista avergonzada y casi en un susurró que solo pudo percibir Sakura agrego es una larga historia.

Ya veo-dijo poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

El resto del camino transcurrió tranquilamente por lo que Tomoyo se dedicó a observar el hermoso paisaje y si no hubiera estado en esa situación le hubiera encantado caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles para así sentir la tranquilidad que los rodeaba.

Estamos llegando- anuncio Sakura.

De pronto todo fue tan irreal para ella, lo que veían sus ojos era realmente impresionante… el hogar de Sakura bueno mejor dicho el palacio era unas 5 o 6 veces mas grande que la mansión de los Hiragizawa, esta era del estilo Neogótico ingles y a su vez estaba rodeada de varios jardines con una simetría impresionante los cuales daban la sensación de alcanzar la perfección en realidad a simple vista eran perfectos.

Bueno Tomoyo esta es mi humilde casa –dijo riendo por la cara de su amiga al contemplar su hogar al bajar de la camioneta.

Emm de humilde no le veo nada-respondió saliendo de su asombro.

Bueno niñas se van a quedar paradas todo el día en la entrada o van a pasar – se burlo el.

Las chicas solo asintieron apenadas por su comportamiento, caminado hasta la entrada de la mansión donde se hallaban varios empleados esperándolos para la recepción.

Si Tomoyo se impresiono por la fachada de la residencia, no habrían palabras para definir la fascinación que causo en ella ver el interior ricamente decorado, se podía observar que el suelo junto con las paredes eran de losa rosada y blanca respectivamente , los muebles del hall fueron tallados perfectamente con pequeñas terminaciones de oro, dos impresionantes candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo, al avanzar un poco se llegaba hasta una escalera que al par de peldaños se abría en dos, uno para cada ala (norte y sur) y los barandales eran de mármol blanco, con adornos finamente esculpidos de animales de la mitología japonesa, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron una serie de pinturas que por deducción supuso que eran los antepasados de la familia Kinomoto ya que el ultimo cuadro era del tío de Sakura: William.

Tomoyo seguía observando todo con mucho detalle hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su amiga.

No tío no es necesario que llames a nadie conozco bien esta casa para perderme, además si lo piensas bien mi habitación no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Esta bien, señorita Elric espero que contemos con su presencia en el almuerzo- dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Es una excelente idea, por eso eres mi tío favorito – dijo Sakura emocionada y que volteo a verla para esperar su respuesta.

Pero yo… ya me han ayudado bastante, no quiero importunar.

Nada de peros tú te quedas y no podrás decir que no-dijo levantando una ceja.

Es mejor que le hagas caso o no te dejara de presionar hasta que aceptes-le aconsejo William con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tomoyo vacilo si contradecirla o no, pero que pasaría si se quedaba hasta el almuerzo?-así que termino por aceptar la invitación de Sakura.

Bueno si me disculpan tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes… Sakura, Tomoyo –diciendo esto último tomo la mano de la amatista y la beso tiernamente – espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión.

S-si-

Eh! Bueno nos vemos en unas horas si aun estas en casa- dijo tomando la mano de Tomoyo para guiarla hasta su habitación.

Luego de subir las escaleras y dirigirse al ala norte, entraron en una recamara que por lógica debía ser de ella, la cual era bastante amplia, pero que conservaba un toque infantil, poseía una sala con varios sillones que según comprobó ella misma eran bastante cómodos, también habían varios muebles junto a una cama que tenia un pequeño osito de felpa en el centro.

Mmm haber- Sakura comenzó a inspeccionar a Tomoyo con un toque dulce pero a la vez malvado-… que ropa te gustaría ponerte?

Lo que tengas a mano, con que sea mas cómodo que esto soy feliz –dijo señalando el kimono.

Pero al parecer no la escucho pues rápidamente se acerco a unos de los tantos roperos para vaciar su contenido sobre la cama, entre ellas habían varias solerás ,pantalones, faldas y vestidos para que se probara Tomoyo , pero solamente después de 40 largos y cansadores minutos Sakura estuvo satisfecha con el conjunto que le dio, el cual consistía en una solerá roja sin mangas que resaltaba su tez blanca junto a unos pescadores negros los cuales hacían juego con unas sandalias del mismo color con pequeños detalles florales.

Por fin – suspiro Tomoyo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

A que te refieres? Le reprocho ella con un tono inocente- acaso no vez que mis esfuerzos dieron frutos?-ahora la miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

Era cierto… debía admitirlo se veía realmente preciosa con ese conjunto, pero un dejo de melancolía la envolvió nuevamente.

Es verdad, gracias…

Sakura se volvió hacia ella para escucharla mejor, dejando la ropa que tenia entre sus brazos en el suelo.

Sin conocerme me has ayudado mucho de verdad te lo agradezco y si te lo he repetido tantas veces es por que no tengo palabras para…- no pudo continuar ya que al ver a Sakura esta encarno ambas cejas- ah?

Ya te dije que no es necesario eso... además somos amigas o no, los amigos son para ayudarse cuando uno esta en dificultades- dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la espalda para animarla.

Si… tienes razón y ambas soltaron una risita cómplice.

Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales uno de los mayordomos les trajo algunas cosas para comer ya que ninguna de las dos había tomado desayuno, gesto que agradecieron enormemente ellas y sus estómagos.

Ahora se encontraban conversando de sus respectivas vidas, sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por una de las empleadas para comunicarles que el almuerzo estaría servido en la terraza en 1 hora más.

Si me disculpa señorita Kinomoto me retiro, con su permiso – diciendo esto Rika hizo una pequeña reverencia a las chicas y con la intención de desaparecer de la recamara se dirigió a la puerta pero Sakura la interrumpió.

Rika! –grito ella provocando que la aludida detuviera su andar- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me trates así… nos conocemos de toda la vida, somos como hermanas verdad? Entonces tratame como una y si recuerdo bien antes de irme lo hacías … Rika que paso?

…Lo siento…- dijo bajando la cabeza – pero lo que sucedió fue que tu tío Tetsuya me reprendió por mi falta de respeto hacia ti y tus amigas, hasta me amenazo con echarme si no cambiaba mis modales… si no fuera por el señor William ahora no estaría aquí.

No lo sabia… me da rabia mi tío, se cree que por ser de la elite tiene el derecho a tratar con inferioridad a los demás, gracias a dios que mi tío lo puso en su lugar… pero si te vuelve a decir algo me lo comunicas de inmediato OK?

OK, muchas gracias saku, y dime quien es tu amiga?- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Jaja Rika ella es Tomoyo Elric vive en el barrio Shinguhi.

Mucho gusto Rika- respondió saludando a la joven.

Digo lo mismo Tomoyo- contesto alegremente – bueno si me disculpan tengo que terminar con mis deberes, espero verlas antes del almuerzo, adiós-dijo retirándose del cuarto.

Me agrado tu amiga- dijo la amatista.

Si, hemos sido amigas de toda la vida, su familia trabajaba para nosotros pero…- dijo entristecida.

Mmm?- pregunto con aflicción.

Movió la cabeza en signo de negación- no es nada…

Segura? Si no quieres hablar del tema te entiendo-

Gracias…-

Bueno después seguiremos hablando, pero dime quien estará en el famoso almuerzo?– pregunto teniendo un presentimiento.

Mmm haber estará mi hermano, mis 2 tíos y mi prima Kaho, el abuelo no estará porque se fue a Tokio a una reunión urgente.

Kaho?- el nombre de la chica resonó en la habitación.

La conoces?-pregunto extrañada- regreso hace unas semanas, ya que se encontraba en Inglaterra.

Su apellido es…Daidouji?- su corazón latía a mil por hora no podría tener tanta mala suerte, ya le bastaba con haberse perdido.

Si ese es mi segundo apellido Sakura Kinomoto Daidouyi pero porque tanto misterio Tomoyo? – se empezó realmente a preocupar por su amiga la cual parecía ausente cuando le confirmo el apellido de esta.

Tomoyo comenzó a temblar hasta que sus piernas ya no le respondieron y se derrumbo en el suelo. Su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y fue reemplazada por lagrimas las cuales rápidamente entristecieron su semblante y justo que pensó que podría superarlo todo y comenzar de cero, pero no… ahora todos sus planes se fueron volando ahora que se encontraría con Kaho, la cual era una muestra viviente de lo ocurrido y la herida comenzó a abrirse nuevamente pero con mas dolor y sufrimiento.

Tomoyo! Que te pasa? Dímelo por favor- Sakura tenia un nudo en la garganta no le agradaba ver a sus amigos tristes y esta ganaba en la categoría, estaba extremadamente deprimida.

Kaho Daidouji…Eriol… el-

Sakura al comprender todo abrazo fuertemente a la chica – ya paso… ya paso.

Tomoyo no podía parar de llorar así que Sakura llamo a Rika para que las excusara del almuerzo y que se los trajeran a su habitación.

Gracias de nuevo… nos conocimos apenas hace un par de horas y ya eres una gran amiga para mí de verdad gracias…-

Después de varias horas Tomoyo pudo conciliar el sueño tranquilamente, le había hecho bien conversar con ella aunque Sakura ya debería estar aburriéndose de tanto drama, pero al parecer la escuchaba y entendía a la perfección , no como sus amigas de Tomoeda que la criticaban por su forma de ser ,pero ella era diferente, tenia la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida.

"Será mejor que por el momento se quede, no quiero dejarla sola" suspiro pensando en su amiga, además tendría que hablar seriamente con su prima para así averiguar de una vez por todas que se traía entre manos, pues que digamos no tenia muy buena reputación desde que volvió del internado, pues siempre se le veía coquetearle a los jóvenes de elite y Eriol no iba a ser la excepción , pero tenia miedo de dejar sola a Tomoyo así que la única opción que le quedaba era pedirle ayuda a su hermano aunque no le saldría gratis ese favor.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto que al tocar a la puerta se asomo un joven de 23 años, dueño de un buen formado cuerpo, de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

Mmm?-

Hola hermanito!-"los sacrificios que tengo que hacer…"

En que lió me quieres meter ahora monstruo?- dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

No es lo que piensas y no soy un monstruo cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Touya?- dijo defendiéndose pero a la vez molesta- ah! Eres insoportable pero necesito un pequeño favor así que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe OK?

Esta bien suéltalo...- le dijo sin molestarse.

Si?- dijo iluminándose su rostro.

Si... sabes que nadie te ha logrado decir que no con esa cara pero si sigues así no haré nada -luego de unos momentos comprendió realmente en que se había involucrado pues la sonrisa de Sakura se volvió maliciosa.

Luego de explicarle los pormenores se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a la terraza, donde generalmente se le podía encontrar a Kaho, en cambio Touya se encamino a la habitación de Sakura porque no tenia nada que perder, solo tendría que vigilar a la nueva amiga de su hermana y por lo que le comento esta era bastante hermosa.

En al habitación de Sakura.

Tomoyo se había despertado a causa de una pesadilla, así que al echar una mirada por el cuarto se percato que ya era había anochecido y al no ver a Sakura supuso que esta había ido a cenar, después de pensarlo un poco poso sus pies en el suelo y avanzo hacia un pequeño balcón, donde se podía apreciar perfectamente las estrellas, era un paisaje que realmente la relajaba e incluso desde niña siempre había preferido la oscuridad de la noche, ella se sintió tan bien pero al recordar lo ocurrido con Eriol miro hacia la luna y se comenzó a escuchar una tonada cantada por un ángel…

I just cant understand the ways  
Of all the men and their mistakes,  
You give them all your heart  
And then they rip it all away...

You told me how much you loved me,  
And how our love was meant to be.  
And I believed in you,  
I thought that you would set me free...

You shouldve just told me the truth,  
That I wasnt the girl for you...  
Still I didnt have a clue,  
My heart depended on You... Whoah  
Although I'll say I hate you now,  
Though I'll shout and curse you out...  
Ill always have love for you,  
Because I am a girl.

Touya desde el corredor comenzó a escuchar un hermosa melodía pero que daba una sensación ambivalente, por una parte era dulce pero ala vez daba la idea de soledad y tristeza, pero cuando llego a su destino supo quien era la dueña de tan melodiosa voz, así que sigilosamente abrió la puerta y entro en el cuarto sin que esta se percatara de su presencia, ya adentro se apoyo en una de las paredes para escucharla cantar, puesto que si la interrumpía ahora no sabia como reaccionaria.

Been told a man will leave you cold,  
Get sick of you and bored...  
I know that its no lie,  
I gave my all still I just cry.  
Never again will I be fooled,  
To give my all when nothings true...  
I wont be played again,  
But I will fall in love again...

I loved you so...  
Now you leave me in the cold  
How could this be?  
I thought that youd only love me...  
Into the night,  
I will pray that youre all right.  
You hurt me so,  
I just cant let you go --

You took advantage of my willingness  
To do anything for love.  
Now I'm the only one in pain...  
Will you please take it all away… Oh  
Never thought born being a girl,  
How I can love you and be burned...  
And now I will build a wall,  
To never get torn again.

Comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos cuando se encontraba con Eriol y este la trataba no como una simple amiga e incluso cualquiera que los conociera lo bastante bien sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos pero jamás fueron algo parecido…entonces mas decidida que antes termino de entonar la triste canción de amor…

Although I'll say I hate you now,  
Though I'll shout and curse you out...  
Ill always have love for you,  
Because I am a girl.

En esos momentos Touya se aparto de la muralla y se acerco a la joven para examinarla completamente, pero solo una palabra podría describir lo que veía ángel, era un verdadero ángel, su cabello se movía al compás de la música gracias a una suave brisa de verano, pero al parecer había otra persona admirando a la chica y este no dudo en acercarse a Tomoyo, ella al estar distraída solo advirtió al extraño cuando este la tomo por la cintura provocando que se acercaran.

Que demo…- trato de gritar pero sintió una mano robusta tapando su boca, al parecer no le convenía al desconocido que ella hablara, ya que sus intenciones no eran simplemente conocerla…

Mmm... Que bien hules preciosa…. Que haces solita a estas horas? si gustas te hago compañía- dijo acercándose a su rostro para besarla.

Trato de zafarse pero el era superior en altura y fuerza, pero cuando pensó que no se pondría peor, la mano libre del hombre comenzó a deslizarse por sus piernas e intento sacarle los pantalones pero una voz lo detuvo.

Cof cof hola tío Tetsuya- dijo con una mirada asesina- veo que te estas divirtiendo ahora desviando su miranda hacia Tomoyo pero al parecer la señorita no esta a gusto con tu compañía, así que si no es mucha molestia te voy a pedir que la dejes en paz y no creo que mi abuelo este muy satisfecho con tu comportamiento hacia las visitas… o si?

Y como si esas palabras lo quemaran salio como un rayo de la habitación dejando a Tomoyo paralizada.

Estas bien? – dijo acercándose hasta el balcón, al parecer la amatista estaba cohibida y sobre todo asustada.

Hazlo si quieres…- dijo apoyando totalmente su cuerpo contra el barandal – no es signo de debilidad demostrar los sentimientos y te repito si quieres llora…

Y como si hubiera leído su mente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desesperadamente, Touya al verla tan vulnerable se aproximo a ella y la abrazo, Tomoyo por su parte sintió que al estar junto a el todos sus problemas y inseguridades se disipaban aunque fuera por unos instantes, así que le correspondió el abrazo.

Gra…cias-

Tranquila ya paso… no te preocupes hablare con mi abuelo.

No- dijo separándose del bruscamente.

Touya solo la pudo mirar incrédulo, alzando una ceja -perdón?

Por favor que sea un secreto… no quiero causar problemas- murmuro con firmeza.

El trato de comprenderla pero le era imposible, su tío por poco y la abusa si el no hubiera intervenido y ahora le pedía que no hiciera nada al respecto? Definitivamente no era cualquier chica.

Se pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte del- bueno me dejas en un gran aprieto como supondrás ese monstruo que tengo por hermana me envió a cuidarte y eso he estado haciendo, además si esa escoria que tengo como tío intento bueno eso… quien sabe que intentara mañana con las empleadas.

Bajo la mirada ya que estaba melancólica, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Eriol la protegiera así.

Tomoyo no pudo con el asombro cuando el delicadamente tomo su mejilla y la acaricio, para luego levantar su mentón, así que irremediablemente tuvo que levantar su mirada para encontrase con los bellos ojos cafés del chico, los que no tenían un fin aparentemente, entonces desvió la mirada apenada pero no podía dejar de sentirse tan bien … se sentía protegida? Era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no había experimentado.

Te pareces mucho a ella… si no las conociera pensaría que son hermanas- dijo sonriendo por dentro.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura entro en la habitación abruptamente llamando a la amatista, pero se quedo boquiabierta con la escena que presenciaban sus ojos… Touya y Tomoyo estaban abrazados? y que digamos no había mucha distancia entre ellos- cof cof que crees que le haces Touya- dijo divertida " no creo que a eso se le llame cuidar".

Con la voz de la chica se separaron inmediatamente sonrojados.

Ehhh nada…- trato de excusarse nervioso Touya.

Jeje obvio…- ahora su risa resonaba por toda la habitación por lo que en pocos instantes contagio a Tomoyo que también reía alegremente.

Mujeres que se le puede hacer… no van a cambiar nunca verdad? – suspiro mirando a las chicas – mejor las dejo para que conversen… -dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- buenas noches- y se inclino para darle un beso fugaz en una de sus mejillas pero en ese momento ella le susurro… va a hacer nuestro secreto?

Bah... será... pero si se te acerca de nuevo no respondo, así que ya estas advertida-murmuro con sequedad.

OK… buenas noches.

Solamente cuando Touya salio del cuarto Sakura la acorralo en una esquina, definitivamente tenía que saber que había ocurrido antes de que ella entrara.

Sa...kura me estas asustando- dijo cayéndole una gotita de sudor- si no ha pasado nada... emm es mejor que durmamos, ya que mañana me tengo ir a primera hora y lo sabes bien.

Esta bien- iba a refutar pero sabia que al final tarde o temprano lo sabría o por las buenas o por las malas (jejeje)- dormiremos… oye emm tengo algo que decirte veras…

Mmm ?- pregunto con incertidumbre.

No, no es nada- en sus ojos se reflejo tristeza pero desvió la mirada para que ella no lo percibiera.

Buuu - dijo bajando ambas cejas en forma de puchero.

Ajajja Tomoyo acuéstate en mi cama antes de que Touya vuelva y te rapte para cumplir sus más oscuras perversiones-

Solo con su comentario hizo que corriera como una flecha hacia la cama lo que causo que la castaña emitiera un sin fin de risas.

Así transcurrió la noche sin mayores dificultades, ya en la mañana Sakura termino de arreglar los últimos detalles para que trasladaran a Tomoyo hasta su hogar en uno de los coches de la familia.

Señorita Elric es hora de partir- dijo uno de los mayordomos a las señoritas y al joven que las acompañaba.

Bueno… espero que nos veamos pronto Saku y a ti también Touya – dijo embozando una gran sonrisa.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza para luego desviar su mirada-nos vemos

Espero lo mismo Tomoyo, ah mi tío William me mando a decir que lo disculparas pero tenía que ir a cerrar un negocio a Venecia pero te manda muchos saludos-agrego Sakura.

Muchas gracias a todos, me hicieron sentir en casa… bueno no puedo retrasarme mas mi madre debe estar muy preocupada.

Es verdad-

Nos vemos!- dijo abrazando efusivamente a la chica para luego dirigirse al auto negro - "… Mamá…"

fin segundo capitulo

Jeej aquí termina el segundo capitulo, para los que aun no entienden la historia trata de cómo Tomoyo supera el ser rechazada por Eriol y como de cierta forma se vengara XD algo así es la historia, no diré mas para no adelantarles la trama pero eso si, planeo que el fics sea mas o menos largo.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que talvez piensen que porque & Tomoyo se olvidaba a veces de sus problemas, pero no se si les pase a ustedes pero cuando estoy ocupada no pienso en esas cosas y cuando me desocupo viene el bajón XD

Bueno eso era y les quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron mi fics y a las que me dejaron un review de verdad se los agradezco… me subieron mucho el animo

_Johanna-Ikari, __darthmocy__Nanita__beautifly92__dorys__ y __Miyasaka_ gracias!

ahh y la cancion se llama because I´m girl de kiss

Hasta la próxima! :P


	3. Bienvenida Realidad

¡Hola! Para comenzar me gustaría disculparme, porque dije que actualizaría relativamente pronto, lo cual no hice u.u, verán sucedieron algunos imprevistos, y sobre todo sufrí mucho a causa de una crisis por la falta de inspiración ,pero al leer algunos fics me volvió la chispa y ahora tengo algunas cuantas ideas que harán del fics más interesante jeej bueno sin muchos rodeos les dejo el 3er capitulo...¡disfrútenlo!

PD: los personajes de scc no me pertenecen (por el momento)

" " pensamientos

() notas de la autora

OOoooOOOoooOOO

_Muchas gracias a todos, me hicieron sentir en casa… bueno no puedo retrasarme más, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada._

_Es verdad-_

_¡Nos vemos!- dijo abrazando efusivamente a la chica para luego dirigirse al auto negro - "… Mamá…" _

OOoooOOOoooOOO

**Tercer capitulo**

**…**

**Bienvenida realidad**

**…**

Mientras la dama de las tinieblas tornaba todo de un tono sombrío, poco a poco los miembros que residen en la mansión caen en las manos de Morfeo, excepto uno, el menor de la prestigiosa familia Hiragizawa, para ser más específicos, era el único que a pesar de intentar numerosas veces descansar, no podía hacerlo y al parecer no lo iba a conseguir en un buen rato.

¿La razón? Más que obvia…

La inmensa preocupación que sentía por la desaparición de la amatista o para ser más sinceros la culpa por la desaparición de esta, lo estaba carcomiendo vivo, ya que lo que nadie sabia a excepción de sus amigos, eran los sucesos ocurridos en la noche anterior y que muy posiblemente eran la causa de todo, entonces era su culpa…y todo era por no haber cerrado su gran bocota a tiempo… ¿y si le paso algo malo al salir corriendo? O tal vez la secuestraron o quizás se fue de Tomoeda por su culpa, Miles de ideas se apoderaron de su mente acerca del posible paradero de la joven, pero ninguna era la correcta.

Pero no solamente él estaba preocupado, la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en la mansión e incluso la propia familia Hiragizawa habían dejado de lado sus deberes y actividades respectivamente para ayudar en la búsqueda de la muchacha, puesto que a muchos les pareció extraño y sobre todo raro que Tomoyo no diera señales de vida por ninguna parte, puesto que una de las mayores características de la joven era que siempre avisaba donde se encontraba y a que horas iba a regresar; y hasta el momento no se sabia nada de ella ni cual seria su paradero, así que antes del medio día ya habían recorrido los alrededores e incluso fueron a las casas de sus compañeras de clase, aunque esa no era una posibilidad muy grande, porque era muy raro que se juntara con ellas, a pesar de vivir relativamente cerca, por eso no se extrañaron de no encontrarla ahí, pero la joven que podría saber su paradero, Nakuru, una de sus mejores amigas del barrio, por no decir la única, le resulto extraño el comportamiento de Tomoyo por lo que también se unió a la búsqueda, así continuaron por varias horas hasta bien entrada la noche, mañana retomarían la búsqueda a primera hora.

También en este rato, pensó que habría pasado esa noche si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas, tal vez ahora se encontrarían juntos observando la luna, en uno de los tantos jardines, o estarían conversando sobre las extravagancias que se le ocurrían a la chica para pasar el aburrimiento y a decir verdad nunca se aburrían cuando se encontraban juntos, pero sólo era un talvez, ya que no podía remediar lo hecho, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de hablar con la joven y disculparse, pues la quería demasiado para que ella lo odiara…

"TE ODIO HIRAGIZAWA!" esas fueron sus palabras - musito el, acto seguido se levanto de la cama, la cual estaba completamente desecha, por los continuos cambios de posición por parte del al intentar conciliar el sueño, luego se dirigió hasta el balcón donde se quedo mirando la luna.

¡Como mierda fui capas de decirle eso!- grito el ojiazul al vació, mientras golpeaba continuamente la baranda - Tomoyo...Tomy… perdóname, soy la persona mas estúpida de este planeta, por el solo hecho de hacerte sufrir… mientras tú siempre fuiste un ángel conmigo, mostrándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que aún me vuelve loco…Tomy…-lágrimas caían por sus ojos azules- lo siento…

Después de varios intentos en vano por fin logro dormirse, aunque fueron pocas horas, ya que al parecer una joven había aparecido súbitamente en su habitación para devolverlo a la realidad.

¡Eriol! Levántate rápido… ¡Eriol! ¡ERIOL! ¡TE DICEN QUE TE LEVANTES DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡ES TOMOYO...!- gritaba Nakuru sacudiéndolo, la cual había estado intentando despertarlo desde hace varios minutos sin mucho éxito, hasta que nombro a la amatista fue cuando por fin este reacciono, abriendo los ojos mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama.

¿Ahh? ¿Que paso?-preguntaba el joven que a al vez se sacudía un poco el cabello- ¿La encontraron?¡Dime y no te quedes parada Nakuru!-

Si me dejas hablar no me enojo…- dijo ella sonriente- la encontramos, bueno, mejor dicho ella volvió sola hace unos minutos.

¡QUE! "volvió"-Eriol no puedo ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saber la noticia, pero su alegría se vio opacada ante el recuerdo de aquella noche y agrego un poco más calmado-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Emm como que trate de hacerlo, pero tu con tus arrebatos de desquiciado mental no me dejabas hablar y… ¿Eriol? "siempre me hace lo mismo" –y es que desde pequeño a Eriol le encantaba dejarla hablando sola, y esta vez no fue la excepción, pues este se había ido en busca de la joven hace unos instantes sin que se percatara del hecho- uff… será-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama del ojiazul –"¿que habrá pasado entre ellos?"

Mientras tanto Eriol recorrió la casa a una velocidad increíble, hasta que por fin logro dar con la causante de su desvelo y no supo porque, pero se quedó sin palabras al verla, solo se limito a observarla, a pesar de que tenia que decirle miles de cosas y preguntarle otras tantas- Tomoyo- fue lo único que pronunciaron sus labios, pero lo dijo lo bastante fuerte para que sus padres, que se encontraban a una distancia relativamente cerca lo escucharan, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decirle algo a su hijo fueron distraídos por la voz temblorosa de la joven al ver a su amada madre.

¡Mamá!- grito ella para después lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que más quería en este mundo, su mejor amiga y la que lograba entenderla mejor que nadie.

Calma mi niña- decía la mujer, mientras le acariciaba el cabello como tanto le gustaba a ella , que a pesar de cumplir próximamente los 50 años,aún demostraba que en su juventud había sido una hermosa mujer, poseedora de una larga cabellera negra y unos bellos y enigmáticos ojos negros- todo esta bien ahora…ya no llores mi amor...- pero no pudo continuar puesto que las únicas fuerzas que la mantenían en pie la abandonaron, por lo que cayo al suelo abruptamente, pero Tomoyo logro sujetarla antes de caer, al parecer aún se encontraba muy débil por su enfermedad.

¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! – gritaba la joven abrazando con fuerza a la aludida.

Tomoyo…mi niña- decía la señora Hikari (madre de Eriol), tratando de calmarla-hay que llevarla a su cuarto – esto ultimo se los dijo a su esposo e hijo.

Rápidamente Eriol junto a su padre ayudaron a trasladarla hasta su habitación, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos por suerte, ya en esta él no pudo evitar ver a la amatista de reojo, pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando la vio a ella mirándolo pero sus ojos antes calidos ahora se encontraban llenos de rabia y tristeza, pero el contacto no duro mucho, pues la señora Yumi recobro la conciencia y llamo a su hija.

Que alivio… pensé que lo había soñado…pero no es así…ahí estas mi niña- decía entre cortado, pues aún le costaba respirar con normalidad.

Mamá… no deberías haberte levantado, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte – dijo regañándola con dulzura Tomoyo.

Yumi- ahora el que hablaba era el señor Tatsumi, padre de Eriol–será mejor que llamemos al medico…

No, sabes a la perfección que no servirá de nada… lo único que les quiero pedir es que me dejen a solas con mi hija…por favor- dijo mientras hacia un ademán con la mano para que se retiraran.

Pero Yumi…- Tatsumi intento contradecirla, pero lamentablemente era verdad lo que le decía ella, ya que el día anterior fue el doctor de la familia a entregarles los resultados de los análisis que le habían practicado días atrás y estos no fueron para nada alentadores sino todo lo contrario- como quieras, hijo vamos- diciendo esto ultimo tomo del brazo a su hijo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ya cuando estuvieron completamente asolas Tomoyo comenzó a meditar sobre las palabras de su madre. ¿Acaso significaban que ella iba…? no, no podía y menos ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

¿Porque no dejaste al señor llamar al medico? Y ¿a que te refieres con que "no servirá de nada"? ¡Dime mamá!- dijo acercándose a la cama para sentarte a un lado de ella.

Hija... no creo que este en edad para que me regañes así y antes que todo ¿donde te encontrabas tu? No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti…-

Veras…etoo…-Tomoyo estaba consiente de que este momento llegaría, pero no sabia por donde comenzar, además de que toda la fortaleza que se había esforzado por demostrarle a todos al momento de su llegada, se esfumo cuando los recuerdos invadieron una vez más su mente ,haciendo que perdiera el poco control que conservaba … yo… yo… ¡mamá!- la amatista no lo soporto mas y la abrazo fuertemente, este reflejaba ternura, pero también temor y eso era exactamente lo que sentía, pues el miedo de perderla para siempre la estaba matando viva, y aunque le habían dicho desde un principio que el cáncer era inoperable por su ubicación, aún mantenía la esperanza que ocurriera un milagro y así su madre se salvara, pero para que seguir mintiéndose a si misma, sólo bastaba con verla unos segundos para darse cuenta que cada vez se estaba deteriorando más y que por deducción y también lógica no iba a vivir más allá de un mes como máximo.

Mamá… mamá… mamá… mamá… ¡MAMÁ!- decía abrazándola cada vez con más fuerza, a lo que su madre solamente correspondía.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lloraste en mis brazos así?…- pregunto Yumi con melancolía en su voz.

"si… cuando papá murió"- se dijo mentalmente Tomoyo recordando el día cuando le comunicaron que su amado padre nunca más volvería junto a ellas.

_Inicio flash back  
_

¡Mami!- Decía una pequeña de no más de 8 años, la cual jugaba con una pelota de fútbol

¿Si mi niña?- respondió calidamente una mujer, la cual se hallaba remendando un pantalón.

¿Porque no soy buena como Eriol-kun?- pregunto dejando la pelota a un lado para acercarse adonde su madre se encontraba.

Mmm... veras, el señorito Eriol es mejor, porque lleva más tiempo jugando, además tu sólo comenzaste a interesarte en el fútbol, cuando viste que él se quedaba varias horas en la escuela practicando con sus amigos.

¡No, no es cierto!-Dijo la niña sonrojada por el comentario de su madre.

¿A no? ¿Entonces quien era la señorita que decía que se casaría con su Eriol-kun? – pregunto divertida.

¡Era una niña!- intentaba excusarse la pequeña amatista y es que era verdad puesto que desde que tiene memoria soñaba que se casaría con su mejor amigo, a pesar de que este era mayor que ella, pero esto no le evitaba soñar ,pues era sólo eso, una fantasía de niños.

Jajaja-

¡Mamá! No te burles- decía retando a su madre por su comportamiento.

¿Y tu desde cuando me hablas así?-dijo intentando sonar ofendida.

Bueno…etoo... Veras… yo ya soy una niña grande y te puedo retar- dijo sacándole la lengua, pero de forma traviesa lo que produjo que esta se riera más y más.

Al poco rato ambas se encontraban jugando de lo mas bien, hasta que alguien interrumpió su paz y a simple vista se trataba de un militar, por lo que Yumi salio a atenderlo inmediatamente, dejando a Tomoyo preocupada, pues tendría 8 años, pero no era ni un pelo de tonta y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A los pocos minutos el militar se retiro y al mirar a su madre se percato que tenia un sobre en sus manos el cual no se atrevía a abrir, por lo tanto Tomoyo se acerco a esta que parecía ida y le arrebato el sobre, pero para cuando Yumi se dio cuenta de lo hecho por su hija, esta ya se encontraba leyéndolo.

¡Tomoyo no lo leas!- dijo derramando lagrimas mientras le arrebataba el sobre de sus manos, sin embargo, fue en vano pues su pequeña leyó la noticia…

**_"Lamentamos comunicarle que el soldado Takeru Elric Donson falleció en combate el pasado martes en el distrito de…"_**

Mamá… ¿es una broma verdad? Papá prometió que volvería ¡lo prometió! él no me mentiría… ¡PAPAAAAAAAA!- gritaba la pequeña amatista hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas.

_Fin flash back  
_

Así permanecieron abrazadas algunos minutos, en los cuales Tomoyo comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas, incluso le contó lo de Eriol, pero obviamente omitiendo ciertas partes, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era preocuparla de más, solamente lo único que no le confeso fue lo sucedido con el tío de Sakura.

Ya veo- dijo Yumi tomando una de las manos de su hija- así que te rechazo el joven Eriol, sabias que esto podría ocurrir, pero a pesar de todo tuviste que haberte sacado un gran peso de encima ¿o me equívoco?

Estas en lo cierto… a pesar de que el no me quiere de la misma forma que yo lo quiero a el, no me voy a echar a morir, continuare con mi vida, pues no será la primera ni la última vez que me rechacen- dijo Tomoyo, pero muy dentro de ella sabia perfectamente que esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas , lo hubieran sido, si Eriol sólo le hubiera dicho "perdóname , pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti", pero no, el tuvo que humillarla y eso era lo que más le dolía.

¿Mamá?- pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada de melancolía -¿Me puedo quedar aquí un rato más? Quiero sentirte cerca de mí, el máximo de tiempo que se nos sea posible.

Tomy- fue lo único que se limito a decir, pues entendía muy bien a lo que se refería su hija-" no tienes que preguntarlo"

Se quedaron así hasta entrada la noche, que fue cuando Tomoyo se retiro a su habitación para dejarla descansar mejor.

Pasaron los días en los cuales la joven permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con su mamá y cabe destacar que había hecho un muy buen trabajo para evitar a Eriol, pues desde el día que regreso no lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera en las cenas donde todos compartían, ya que ella se excusaba siempre de que tenia que hacer algún trabajo o estudiar, y hasta el momento se las creían o por lo menos no decían nada al respecto ,pero tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a él y eso lo sabia muy bien de antemano.

Eriol por su parte estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con su amiga, porque la espera lo estaba matando, pero gracias a un comentario de Shaoran, pronto encontró una manera bastante sutil para hablar con esta, tendría que esperarla a la salida del colegió y ahí esta no podría esconderse del, no, no lo haría, ya no más.

Para poner en marcha su plan tuvo que saltarse educación física, lo cual le resulto bastante fácil, porque ya lo había hecho varias veces antes, aunque tuvo que decirle a un amigo suyo que falsificara una comunicación de su madre, explicando que él tenia que hacerse unos exámenes de rutina, el resto fue pan comido, no obstante cuando llego a la entrada del colegio no se le ocurrió nada mejor que esconderse, cuando la vio salir con un chico.

"Vamos, me voy meter en problema por esto, así que no te acobardes a ultimo minuto Eriol"- se decía mentalmente asimismo, ya que no conseguía armarse del valor suficiente para ir a hablar con la chica- a todo esto ¿quien diablos es él?... no creo que sea el momento adecuado para pensar en esas cosas, primero habla con ella, discúlpate y luego le haces el interrogatorio ¿ok?-murmuraba aún escondido, mientras observaba a los jóvenes despedirse.

¡Ahhh! ¡Ese señor me da miedo!- grito de la nada un niño de no más de 7 años, el cual lo señalaba con un dinosaurio de hule.

Mitochi! No digas esas cosas, lo siento mucho joven, vamos para la casa- decía la señora que supuso seria su madre, de manera que esta le tomaba la mano para irse-tenemos que hablar seriamente de tus modales.

No se preocupe, debo reconocer que daba un poco de miedo hablando solo detrás de ese árbol - comento no muy feliz, pero lo dijo para que no retaran al menor.

¿Un poco?- dijo Mitochi, ganándose un coscorrón de su madre- auch… pero si él lo dijo ¡no yo!

Vámonos, realmente disculpe a mi muchacho, la juventud de hoy en día no comprende lo que dice- dijo poniéndose en marcha junto al menor.

"Lo se mejor que nadie" mmmm... ¡Tomoyo!-definitivamente tenia que dejar de ser tan despistado, pero eso lo dejaría para después, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a la chica, así que corrió un par de calles en dirección a la mansión, donde probablemente se dirigía la amatista ,pero cuando pasaba cerca del parque pingüino la vio sentarse en uno de los columpios.

"No hay vuelta atrás"- se dijo mientras se acercaba lo bastante para percatarse que la amatista estaba llorando-Tomoyo- grito él para llamar así su atención.

Al escuchar su nombre supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, como confundirse si cada vez que el la llama por su nombre su corazón late más fuerte, al punto de querer salir de su pecho-"que hago…sabia que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que seria tan pronto… bueno ya han pasado casi dos semanas… Tomoyo tu puedes …pero…"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la sombra del a no más de un metro.

Tomoyo- dijo una vez más.

Dudo si mirarlo, pero al final de unos segundos lo hizo- ¿dime?-dijo en tono despectivo.

Tomoyo yo…-

¿Tú que? ¿Quieres volverme a insultar acaso? Déjame dejarte esto bien clarito, ni tu ni nadie me va a pisotear ¿entendiste? ¿O te lo tengo que explicar con dibujos?- le decía, ahora era su tu turno de humillarlo - eres un maldito Eriol.

Diciendo esto la joven se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, pero esta vez Eriol no se lo permitió, pues la tomo del brazo haciendo que se volviera una vez más hacia el.

Cuando hallamos hablado te puedes ir, antes no y sabes que esto va a suceder tarde o temprano ¿no crees que es mejor arreglar este asunto ahora?- dijo el con tono autoritario, pero también amable.

Un momentito-dijo soltándose del brazo del ojiazul- primero que todo yo no tengo porque disculparme contigo, el que debe hacerlo eres tú, porque fuiste tú el que actuó como un completo invecil y además patán-

"Te creo que este enojada, pero no es para tanto, antes ya nos habíamos peleado fuerte y siempre nos reconciliábamos al día siguiente" ¿Tomoyo que te pasa? – pregunto preocupado más que molesto por los cometarios de esta.

¿Ah? A mi no me pasa nada y aunque me pasara ¿a ti que te importa? A final de cuentas, soy solo una sirvienta para ti- Tomoyo estaba realmente desquitándose con Eriol, por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida.

Ahora lo entiendo… estas así por lo de tu mamá, pero Tomoyo no…- iba a continuar, pero sintió una de sus mejillas arder, la cual era el resultado de una fuerte bofetada.

No te atrevas a meter a mi mamá en todo esto, deberías saber bien la razón de mi enojo, Eriol si no te habías dado cuenta tus palabras pueden ser muy hirientes y ya lo demostraste el otro día cuando me decla…- iba a continuar pero su celular comenzó a sonar- ¿diga?

Tomoyo… debes venir de inmediato tu mamá esta mal- decía Nakuru desde la mansión Hiragizawa, la cual había estado tratando de comunicarse con Tomoyo desde hace varios minutos sin éxito, pero al fin la joven contestó el bendito celular-¿Tomoyo sigues ahí? ¡Tienes que volver ahora!

Mamá...no – murmuro la joven para si misma, pero Eriol la alcanzo a oír y al ver que esta estaba llorando entendió de inmediato de que se trataba.

¡Mamá! – grito ella al tiempo que salía corriendo en dirección a la mansión "Mamá no me dejes sola en estos momentos, por favor no te vayas de mi lado" se repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros creyendo que tal vez con sus suplicas no ocurriría lo inevitable.

_Fin tercer capitulo._

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi XD quiero agradecer los review que aunque sean pocos me suben el animo, y de verdad lo digo, porque es lindo ver que aprecien el trabajo de uno , pero si me escribieran más tendría más inspiración para escribir :P ,pero yo solo digo (la media indirecta jaja), bueno si tienen alguna consulta o idea para hacer mejor el fics me agregan al MSN y hablamos, bueno eso creo que es todo.

Brp… se me estaba olvidando lo más importante, tal vez les pareció rara la actitud de Tomoyo cuando Eriol se fue a disculpar, pero si se ponen en su posición… primero que te humillen, después que te intenten violar y para rematar tu mamá se esta muriendo …no se ustedes pero yo me desquitaría con la primera persona que estuviera cerca mío y así lo hizo ella U.U

¡Hasta la próxima! : P


End file.
